


Books

by Ereri_Queen



Series: Winter Challenge [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Books, Christmas Challenge, Day 4, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, canonverse, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Queen/pseuds/Ereri_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a passion for books, a passion that Levi uses to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like these are progressively getting worse... (Also, I'm an hour late, but we don't talk about that.)

"Keep them closed, Eren. No peeking." Levi commanded as he lead the brunet through a maze of corridors.

Eren kept his eyes screwed shut, but not without complaint, "Captain~" He dragged out, "When will we get there? I'm starting to see those weird starry things on the back of my eyelids."

"Then don't shut them so tightly, brat! And stop complaining, I won't tell you; it's supposed to be a surprise." Levi said firmly, dragging his protesting lover around yet another corner. 

Eren sighed loudly and huffed a 'fine', slumping his shoulders and lazily allowing himself to be pushed and pulled where ever Levi pleased. 

After another thirty seconds of walking through the castle, Levi finally came to a halt, Eren ramming straight into his back. The man turned around swiftly, creating a short breeze that slightly ruffled his raven hair. 

"Okay," Levi started, "You can open them now."

So, open them Eren did; bright cerulean eyes scanned the unfamiliar room before turning questioningly to the short man in front of him, "Where are we? This isn't the castle..."

Levi narrowed his piercing silver eyes at the shifter, "Tch, brat. This is still the castle, it's just an addition."

Eren's eyes widened and he scanned the room once more, taking everything in more fully this time, "You mean to say that you did all this?" 

"Yes."

"For me?"

"Yes."

One second, Levi was standing still, patiently awaiting his lover's reaction; the next, he was laying on the floor with said lover clinging to him. 

"Oh my God! Thank you, Levi! I love you so much!" Eren repeatedly spoke these words, and suddenly Levi thought all the blood, tears, and sweat that had gone into making this library happen was worth it.

Levi smiled into Eren's shoulder as the younger man finally pulled back, now straddling him, "Sure thing, kid. Think of it as an early Christmas gift, since we'll be on an expedition for the holidays."

Eren didn't say anything; instead, he leaned down and kissed Levi, right on the mouth. Levi took a moment to kiss back, having been shocked by the sudden act of affection, but when Eren pulled away Levi found that he wanted nothing more than to pull him back down. 

Levi was going to make some crude remark, but when he saw the look on Eren's face he decided against it. The brunet looked serious and determined, but nervous and giddy at the same time; so, Levi waited patiently for him to say something. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Eren spoke up, "Levi, if we make it back from the expedition, will you marry me?"

Levi nearly choked. After a moment of shock, however, he recovered enough to reply, "Well, you'll just have to hear my answer when we get back, won't you?"

 

When they returned from the expedition unharmed Eren wasted no time in reminding Levi of his pending question, and Levi wasted no time in saying 'yes'. (They got married in the library that Levi had built for Eren.)

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I didn't even proofread or edit this, so please don't judge me. I have no motivation right now and finals are coming up, so this isn't exactly my best T.T


End file.
